


221B: Back

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everything is hot, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is very very hot, literally. John returns to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/gifts).



> For RA on her birthday (27th August), it's still just about the 27th here!
> 
> Thanks to Evith for the beta!

It was a day to be sluggish, John stumbled along Baker Street determined to make it home as the sweat trickled down his back, eager to make a sticky mess of his shirt. Most guests had flaked out and abandoned his sister’s barbecue long before he had, but his endurance still wasn’t what it was, and the Afghan heat had never been quite so muggy. Had it?

The door to 221B radiated the heat it had soaked up during the day, and the air in the living room was heavy and stale. 

“Sherlock?” John called, slumping where he stood until he was answered.

“Here!” Came slinking from the bedroom. So Sherlock hadn’t moved since John had left him. Lucky bugger. 

John set one foot in front of the next, angled so that he would pass the ice tray in the freezer on his way towards the coolest room in the flat. He slouched against the door frame when he got there, and began to strip.

“Here.” John waved his prize around and leaning into the path of the fan.

Sherlock stretched out in stripes the light through the window gave him, more bengal tiger than detective. He grabbed the ice cubes out of John’s unresisting clutch as his other hand struggled with sheets that had followed him, sticking to his back.


End file.
